


I Can't... Sleep

by thatnerdemryn



Series: Tumblr Prompts [26]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Back Scratches, Comfort No Hurt, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/thatnerdemryn
Summary: Alec was tossing and turning, pulling the blankets from Magnus’ shivering body. Magnus opened his eyes and stared over at Alec who couldn’t seem to stop moving his legs. Magnus didn’t even want to mention the excessive amount of elbowing in his ribs, stomach, and chest. He had enough when Alec huffed out a breath and kicked out his foot, practically shoving Magnus off of the bed.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Tumblr Prompts [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1359466
Comments: 11
Kudos: 141
Collections: Shadowhunters Fic-A-Thon 2020





	I Can't... Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MagnusLightwoodAlecBane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusLightwoodAlecBane/gifts).



Alec was tossing and turning, pulling the blankets from Magnus’ shivering body. Magnus opened his eyes and stared over at Alec who couldn’t seem to stop moving his legs. Magnus didn’t even want to mention the excessive amount of elbowing in his ribs, stomach, and chest. He had enough when Alec huffed out a breath and kicked out his foot, practically shoving Magnus off of the bed. 

“Alexander!” He shouted as he slammed his palms on the mattress. Alec tensed and turned slowly toward Magnus, a guilty look on his face. Magnus reached a hand up to push the messy bedhead out of Alec’s eyes and watched him with as much love in his eyes that he could muster. “What is going on?” Magnus asked softly as he ran his fingertips down the side of Alec’s face to cup his cheek. Alec sighed heavily and flopped onto his back to stare up at the ceiling. 

“I can’t… sleep,” Alec said lamely. Magnus rolled his eyes and rested his hand on Alec’s arm, his thumb rubbing soothing circles into the skin. 

“I’ve noticed,” Magnus responded. Alec chuckled, but it lacked any humor. Magnus pulled the blankets back to their normal position, covering both of them, and pushed at Alec’s arm for him to turn over. Alec sighed and wrapped his arm around his pillow as he went to get up. Magnus grasped onto his arm tighter and held him in place. “Where are you going?” Magnus asked. Alec looked at him over his shoulder and flicked his hand at the door. 

“You can’t sleep if I can’t sleep. I’ll go lay awake on the couch and you can rest up, okay?” Magnus’ heart constricted. That was his husband, always thinking about everyone else before himself. Magnus squeezed at his arm and smiled warmly up at him. He pulled the covers up with his other hand and nodded toward them, urging Alec to lie back down. 

“I won’t be able to sleep knowing you won’t be sleeping, too, darling,” Magnus said softly. When Alec made no move to get back under the covers, he pulled him down. Alec turned to face him and Magnus shook his head, using the hand on Alec’s arm to encourage him to turn over to his other side. “I wanna try something.” Alec narrowed his eyes in confusion before turning away from Magnus. Magnus ran his hand over Alec’s shoulder blades and down his spine slowly, just the gentle brush of fingertips. He could feel Alec’s restlessness dissipating, but only slightly. 

“Can you--” Alec was interrupted by a yawn before he spoke again, his voice sounding groggier by the second. “Can you scratch?” Alec asked shyly, he voice muffled by his mouth in the pillow. Magnus smirked to himself. There were so many inappropriate jokes he wanted to make and as much it was physically hard for him to hold them back, he knew it wasn’t the time. 

“Relax, Alexander. Go to sleep,” Magnus cooed as he ran his nails up and down Alec’s back, dragging from his shoulder to his waist and down his spine. He saw the tension ease from Alec’s shoulders with every scrape of his nails. He scratched across the top of his back, from shoulder to shoulder, blade to blade, hip to hip, until he heard Alec’s breathing slow. There was something about the repetitive nature of the task that had Magnus’ own eyes sliding shut, his palm resting against the bottom of Alec’s spine, revelling in the warmth Alec always seemed to radiate. Magnus pushed himself closer in his last moments. He wrapped one arm around Alec’s waist, the other pressing solidly against his back, between his shoulder blades. He pressed a kiss to the redness on his back before his eyes slid shut for the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> I will be opening up my [Tumblr](https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj/) to fluffy prompts like this one for the foreseeable future. 
> 
> If your looking to scream about Malec and/or and don't know where to go, come join a super fun [Discord](https://discord.gg/8Q8yBVg)!
> 
> Kudos make me smile and comments make me weep, so please leave them!


End file.
